Tenchi Muyo! GXP
Tenchi Muyo! GXP (天地無用! GXP Tenchi Muyō!, Jī Ekkusu Pī): Galaxy Police Transporter, released in Japan in 2002, is a direct spinoff of Tenchi Muyo OVA. The main character of this 26-episode TV series is Seina Yamada, a boy who is forced by his family to join the Galaxy Police. Unlike all previous Tenchi Muyo! incarnations, which were licensed by Geneon, GXP was licensed in the United States by FUNimation Entertainment (along with the third OVA series) and was released on DVD from March to December 2004 (when Geneon later ended their distribution of DVDs, FUNimation later rescued most of the other Tenchi titles). :The director of the series was Shinichi Watanabe, the director of Excel Saga and Puni Puni Poemy. Major characters ; Seina Yamada|山田 西南|Yamada Seina ' : The main character of ''Tenchi Muyo! GXP and a friend of Tenchi Masaki, a series of mishaps lead Seina into joining the Galaxy Police force. He is "blessed" with the worst luck in the universe, and after being drawn into the GP Academy quickly becomes captain of his own ship, with his ill-fortune acting as bait to lure in the Daluma pirate guild. : anime voices|Shigeru Mogi|Tony Oliver ; Amane Kaunaq 雨音・カウナック Amane Kaunakku : Former fashion model and the person responsible for Seina entering the G.P. Academy. She also has a rivalry with Kiriko Masaki and Ryoko Balta over the boy. : anime voices|Mariko Suzuki|Dorothy Elias-Fahn ; Kiriko Masaki|正木 霧恋|Masaki Kiriko ' : Seina's childhood friend, she is a member of a cadet branch of the Jurai Royal Family, descended from Yosho's first wife, Kasumi. : anime voices|Kumi Sakuma|Wendee Lee ; Seiryo Tennan'|天南 静竜|Tennan Seiryō ' : Originally appearing briefly in the Episode 13 "Here comes Jurai," of the second OVA. Seiryo is a teacher at the GP academy who is prejudiced against Earthlings, in particular Seina Yamada. His hatred of Earthlings could be tied to his loss to Tenchi in a duel for Ayeka. After being captured by pirates, Seiryo eventually rises up through their ranks to become leader of their group and captain of the flagship ''Unko, and now challenges his "nemesis" and those who abandoned him at the GXP. He has a lust for Amane who grew up with him as kids, but when Seina came along, he became even more of a nuisance. : anime voices|Mitsuaki Madono|Kirk Thornton ; Ryoko Balta|リョーコ・バルタ|Ryōko Baruta ''' : A space pirate of the dreaded Daluma Guild, who happened to fall in love with Seina, and who later joined him in the Galaxy Police. : anime voices|Aya Hisakawa|Barbara Goodson ; Erma : The disguise Ryoko Balta used, which was that of a Wau office clerk in the Galaxy Police. : anime voices|Nina Kumagaya|Rebecca Forstadt ; Neju Na Melmas|ネージュ・ナ・メルマス|Nēju Na Merumasu ' : A 2000 year-old high priestess and a powerful telepath who joins the crew of the Kamidake II. : anime voices|Nana Mizuki|Sandy Fox ; Fuku'|福 ' : The young cabbit that acts as the Kamidake II's principal power supply, and the younger sister of Ryo-Ohki. : anime voices|Tomoko Kaneda|Lara Cody ; Mitoto Kuramitsu'|九羅密 美兎跳|Kuramitsu Mitoto ' : Mihoshi's mother, cleaning lady for the Galaxy Police, and friend of Seina. : anime voices|Yūko Mizutani|Kari Wahlgren ; NB : Originally, this was a standard helper robot that Seina Yamada was issued when he enrolled in the G.P. Academy. However, Kiriko and Erma, not trusting Amane Kaunaq with Seina, added a video camera for surveillance. However, a short circuit, caused by Amane's modifications had altered the personality of the robot. : Basically, NB's still the helper robot it was originally designed for, but now it has the personality of a voyeuristic pervert. NB is almost never found without its camera, hoping to catch girls in various stages of undress. However, the girls do catch it, the end result is NB getting dented. : In the GXP novels, NB often had a split personality; sometimes an old man, other times a young woman. It is eventually revealed that NB was possessed by the soul of an young woman whose body had been built to house an AI, and meant to be the 'dream daughter' of one of Tsukiko's former suitors. : The name "NB" is a reference to Nabeshin, Watanabe Shinichi's character in Excel Saga and Puni Puni Poemi. : anime voices|Shinichi Watanabe|Bob Papenbrook ; Daluma : The criminal mastermind that started the pirate guild that bears his name. A perpetual thorn in the side of the Galaxy Police, Daluma is behind most of the illegal activity in a large section of the galaxy. Giving himself the title "General", he oversees his empire inside a huge ship called The Great Daluma. To combat Seina's convenient bad luck, he forms the Good Luck Fleet, a collection of the luckiest pirate crew members aboard ships adorned with lucky charms. : Daluma's operations are finally thwarted by Seina Yamada and the Kamidake II, and the General himself is taken into GP custody. Strangely enough, his capture brings about a change of personality, from a bloodthirsty pirate leader to a peaceful individual. : anime voices|Toshihiko Nakajima|David Lodge (Credited as Mel Dasher in English) ; Kyo Komachi : A member of the dreaded Daluma pirate guild, this muscular female has a rare trait among pirates - a sense of personal honor. She despises Tarant Shank because of his underhanded and cruel methods and has been known to secretly work with the Galaxy Police and Airi Masaki to thwart unjust plans that Shank may be involved in, not to mention embarrassing him in front of Daluma. : For example, Shank had kidnapped the families of Ryoko Balta's crew. The ransom - Ryoko was to kill Seina Yamada. Kyo had freed the families by secretly arranging a breakout by Seiryo Tennan. During the disturbance he caused, she had managed the families' escape, as well as the recovery of a second-generation Jurai tree seed. : From time-to-time, Kyo also found herself involved with Seiryo. When Seiryo found that a common item she had in her home was a tremendous good luck charm, she had become his second-in-command on board the Unko (where more often than not she was the voice of reason against Seiryo's full-blown egotism). They become friends over time and in the final episode, engaged. : anime voices|Romi Park|Jessica Gee ; Mikami Kuramitsu : The oldest child of Mikumo Kuramitsu (who was the son of Washu Hakubi) and his wife Miyuki Kuramitsu, Mikami Kuramitsu is the true power behind the powerful Kuramitsu family from planet Seniwa. It was she who had demoted her brother Minami from Marshal of the Galaxy Police to the G.P.'s director of maintenance after the Chobimaru incident. She often works closely with Seto Kamiki Jurai and Airi Masaki and rarely loses her temper. She's been even known to smile cheerfully while handing out disciplinary measures, like assigning Seiryo to toilet cleaning detail for trying to interfere with Seina's body enhancements. : anime voices|Ikuko Sugita|Melodee Spevack ; Tarant Shank |タラント・シャンク Taranto Shanku : A member of the dreaded Daluma Guild, Tarant Shank is a bloodthirsty, cruel individual who bears a deep grudge against Seina Yamada. As a sadistic and notorious space pirate, he is feared by both his associates and the Galaxy Police. : anime voices|Yuki Matsuda|Kim Strauss Minor characters ; 'Yoshiko Yamada|山田 吉子|Yamada Yoshiko : Seina's younger sister, she seeks no end to torment her brother. For a little while, NB was enamored to her, but only because she thought he was a dog. Later, on the date of Seina's wedding, she pledged herself to Kiriko's brother Kai. : anime voices|Mamiko Noto|Kari Wahlgren ; '''Kai Masaki|正木 海|Masaki Kai : Kai, who is Kiriko's younger brother, is one of the few people who will ever get near Seina. Because of Seina's bad luck, Kai will often be seen fixing or totally replacing bicycles that were wrecked as a result. : anime voices|Hisayoshi Suganuma|Brad MacDonald ; [[Alan, Barry and Cohen|Alan|アラン|Aran , |'Barry'|バリー|Barī , and |'Cohen'|コーン|Kōn']]' : It could be said that these three individuals can be counted as a single character, so much so that they even bring this fact up themselves. These three made their appearance in the second episode. All three of them were on board the G.P. cruiser that had picked-up Seina to transport him to the G.P. Academy. It was during the trip that they ran into Ryoko Balta's ship, where they immediately "surrendered". It turns out that the three are rabid fans of the space pirate, but were crushed when she took a liking to Seina. : From that point forward, the three would be found from time-to-time, either with the G.P. or the Daluma pirate guild. They even served on board Seriyo Tennan's ship Unko. They were also originally chosen as the Unko's captain after beating Seiryo in a game of Janken (The Japanese term for Rock-Paper-Scissors). But later when Alan, Barry, and Cohen idiotically used all the money they were given on throwing a wild party instead of spending it towards preparing the Unko as they ordered to do, the three begged Seiryo to become the Unko's new captain in order to avoid blame for spending all of the funds. During Seiryo's duel against Seina, Alan, Barry and Cohen lost the Unko when the three had used it as collateral for betting on Seriyo. : After the collapse of the Daluma guild the three became waiters at the space station owned by the Tennan family and the three still serve under Seriyo who is the head waiter. ; Kanemitsu Hirata|平田 兼光|Hirata Kanemitsu''' ' : anime voices|Juurouta Kosugi|Dave Mallow : An army officer serving under the Juraian military and captain of the 7th Armada, he is one of Lady Seto's trusted advisors next to Minaho. During the series, it's partially revealed that he is from Earth and possibly, had the same circumstances as Seina in which he joined the Juraian army. ; 'Minaho Masaki Jurai|柾木 水穂|Masaki Minaho : Minaho Masaki is the older sister of Kiyone Masaki and is the daughter of Yosho and Airi Masaki. She is Tenchi and Tennyo's aunt, and works for Lady Seto as her personal aide. Minaho also has a minor role in the final episode of the third Tenchi Muyo! OVA. Unlike her younger sister, Minaho doesn't have the playful character trait that her mother has, and is more business-oriented. : While Minaho possesses a treeship of her own, its name has yet to be revealed. : anime voices|Yūko Nagashima|Kari Wahlgren ; Kenneth Barl ケネス・バール|Kenesu Bāru and Rajau Ga Waura |ラジャウ・ガ・ワウラ : Kenneth, a human and Rajau, a Wau, were Seina's classmates at the G.P. Academy. Occasionally, the two would be featured in some point in Seina's life in the G.P., sometimes monitoring a satellite guarding Earth, mostly to protect members of the Jurai Royal family living there. : Kenneth voiced by: Kenji Nojima (Japanese), Steve Staley (English) : Rajau voiced by: Susumu Chiba(Japanese), Tony Oliver (English) ; Jun : One of Amane's few friends during her modeling days. She helped out Amane when she participated in a G.P. fashion show. : anime voices|Mamiko Noto|Jessica Gee ; Vega ベガ|Bega : This buxom model had been Amane Kaunaq's rival during the G.P. officer's modeling days. After Amane had agreed to briefly model for a G.P. show, Vega showed no mercy as she taunted Amane, mostly calling her an "old girl". However, when Amane showed great skill during a live-fire demonstration during the show, Vega stupidly tried to do her own demonstration... and promptly failed. : anime voices|Yūko Nagashima|Wendee Lee ; Amame Yotsuga 柾木 阿麻芽|Masaki Amame and |Kazuki Yotsuga|四加 一樹|Yotsuga Kazuki : This couple showed up on Jurai in episode 25. Although very youthful, they are, in fact, the parents of Emperor Azusa Masaki Jurai. Seina met them briefly. : Kazuki voiced by: Takehiro Murozono (Japanese) ; Utsutsumi Kamiki Jurai 神木 内海 樹雷 Kamiki Utsutsumi Jurai : This is Lady Seto's husband. They had met at the G.P. Academy, where Seto gave him a choice... marriage or death (Utsutsumi never makes the easy decisions). He is a great friend of Emperor Azusa Jurai and worked with him to find a missing Jurai tree seed, which was found by Seina. He was also present along with Azusa when Kiriko was bonded to Miyuki. : anime voices Masashi Hirose Richard Epcar ; Gyokuren, Hakuren, Karen and Suiren : While at first appearing as Lady Seto's ladies-in-waiting, they are in fact citizens of the Rezma Union (Jap)/Renza Federation (Eng), who are seeking protection from Jurai. In the last episode, right before his wedding, these four ladies kidnapped Seina into their small ship to use his abilities against the pirates plaguing their home, and when about to get caught began to molest him in a public broadcast to ensure their non-Galactic Union organization's survival. As a result, the four are apparently included into the marriage, or at least the crew of the Kamidake II. Gyokuren has silver hair, Hakuren has green hair, Karen has red hair, and Suiren has blue hair : ;Mr. and Mrs. Kaunaq : Amane's parents, who are the head of the Kaunaq fashion industry. Although Amane originally worked as part of the fashion house, they became distraught when Amane decided to join the Galaxy Police. The difference is that while Mrs. Kaunaq partly supports her daughter's decision to become a Galaxy Police officer, Mr. Kaunaq does not and wants her to rejoin the family business. : ; '''NaBiko|ナＢ子 : A female robot that has taken an extreme liking to NB. NB, however, is scared to death of her. : anime voices|Yūko Mizutani|Sandy Fox Broadcast information Tenchi Muyo! GXP was originally broadcast in Japan during 2002, where all 26 episodes were initially aired from April 3 to September 25. The episodes were also slightly edited for airing on Japanese TV with some changes in content for the DVD releases. The English version of GXP has aired on the FUNimation Channel with other anime licensed by FUNimation Entertainment. The airings began in 2006 until the final airing on June 15, 2008. Novels It was rumored that Kajishima was not pleased with the work done on GXP. As such, he began writing the GXP story in novel form. Currently, seventeen novels have been published, with the latest having been released on 6/20/2018. The novels go into much greater detail storywise and changed/introduced characters than the anime did. *True Tenchi Muyo! GXP 13 *True Tenchi Muyo! GXP 14 *True Tenchi Muyo! GXP 15 *True Tenchi Muyo! GXP 16 Trivia Tenchi Muyo GXP contains several references to Masaki Kajishima's earlier works, besides Tenchi Muyo!: *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure protagonist Kazuki Yotsuga shares the same name as Tenchi's great-great-grandfather. It is revealed in the GXP novels that Dual!'s universe is directly linked with GXP's and that GXP's protagonist Yamada Seina is Dual!'s Kazuki Yotsuga's reincarnation as Dual!'s events happened many many years prior to GXP. *The Shank pirate guild (or "Shiunk", depending upon translation) were originally the main villains of the hentai series Spaceship Agga Ruter. *The mecha that appears near the end of the series bears a striking resemblance to Dual!'s Zinv. The truth is that GXP's Zinv is indeed the exact same Zinv from Dual!'s, only that many years have passed since then. *The title of episode 24 is a direct reference to Dual , which is a parallel universe to the Tenchi OVA universe. *In Kajishima's third GXP novel, he has characters who have "twins" in Dual! (one seen on the cover). A majority of the girls on the novel covers are the main heroines in Dual!, and the ones that show up on the GXP novels are their reincarnations reuniting with Seina (GXP's protagonist) who is the reincarnation of Kazuki (Dual!'s protagonist). *In episode 20, Neige comments the giant ants chasing the girls on Jurai might be bugrom (an El Hazard reference) *When Seiryo Tennan's original good luck pirate ship, Unko was launching first time, the ship is briefly shown firing up its main engine nozzel. The ship's nozzel is parody of Space Cruiser Yamato. *In the English dubbed version of Tenchi Muyo GXP, the last episode, the original Japanese language theme of "GXP is heard in final scene of the show. Category:Tenchi Muyo! GXP Category:Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki